


Don't Let Go

by celmmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Smut, always fluff, and fluff, and luke is embarrassed about it, and that's all, basically this is about how michael makes luke come in his pants, it's all smut tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmmings/pseuds/celmmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Mikey?”</p><p>“Yeah, babe?”</p><p>“I’m glad you’re the only one who can make me come in my pants.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> So I was in desperate need of an idea for another one shot, and my friend Kalie never fails to provide those, so this is for her!! Have fun  
> (ps, as always, I wrote this very late at night so it's probably full of mistakes and I'm truly sorry I feel like this kind of sucks)

Saying Luke and Michael can’t keep their hands off each other would be the world’s greatest understatement. They’re doing  _it_ , everywhere and at any time.

This week they’ve fucked in the following places; dressing room, a really gross bathroom stall of a bar, the backseat of Michael’s rented car, the couch when Ashton and Calum were out and in the shower, at least three times.

Calum and Ashton keep commenting about it, telling them that if they ‘have to fuck each other’s brains out at _three in the fucking morning_ , they could at least do it quietly’. But of course, Michael has to make a comment about how great he is in bed that Luke simply can’t control himself. And then Luke blushes, Calum covers his ears yelling that he doesn’t want to hear the ‘gay stuff’ especially when he’s eating, while Ashton just silently shakes his head disapprovingly.

So after about three beer bottles when the both of them are giggling and laughing as they’re making their way upstairs, again, they just can’t stop touching each other. They stop to kiss at least ten times, Michael trying to deepen it, but Luke insisting that he needs Michael, he’s so turned on and he just needs to reach one of their bedrooms.

So when they finally do reach Michael’s bedroom, Michael closes the door behind them, and shoves Luke against it, one hand in his hair and the other holding his thigh in place. He kisses Luke, their tongues brushings for a split second every time, until Michael wins this little war of theirs, his tongue invading Luke’s mouth, touching every bit of it while tugging at his hair, not too hard, but hard enough to coax a moan out of him.

“I love it when you do that.” Luke growls in Michael’s ear, and not a second after, Michael’s lips are back on his, dragging and biting and Luke feels every single movement of Michael’s, he feels it _everywhere_. And maybe it’s the very few beers they had, maybe it’s just the fact that Luke is Luke and Michael is, well, Michael, and Luke thinks that Michael is possibly the hottest human being he’s ever seen, but Luke’s definitely so fucking turned on he’s sure he’ll only last about three seconds.

Luke grabs a hold of Michael’s shoulders, his fingers digging into Michael’s flesh and he lets out a grunt, but somehow everything they do during sex is just really hot, like when Michael pulls his hair. Luke twists them around so Michael’s back is now flush against the wooden door, and Luke reaches up, grabbing Michael’s shoulder in one hand while his other one travels down, grabbing Michael’s thigh and squeezes it, and then Luke’s thrusting his hips into Michael’s, their covered erections touching, the friction making both of them moan. “Fuck.” Michael breathes in Luke’s ear.

“You’re so eager today…” Michael’s last word comes out broken and barely understandable because he says it just when Luke’s covered cock slides against his again and it feels so damn good. “I need you. I really fucking need you, Mikey.” Luke pleads with a whine, his mouth hovering over Michael’s ear. “I want you to fuck me.” He purrs before sinking his teeth down, biting Michael’s earlobe.

And that’s what does it for Michael, because next thing Luke knows, they’re both shirtless and Michael is sliding their lips together while pushing Luke back and onto the bed, his back hits the soft mattress, Michael falling right on top of him, and they bounce up and down a few times until the mattress settles back and then Michael’s lips are on his neck.

He drags his mouth down, leaving open mouthed kisses all over, one of his hand supporting his weight by Luke’s head while the other travels down to fiddle with Luke’s pants. Luke’s eyes are screwed shut so he doesn’t get any warning before Michael’s lips are around his nipple, his tongue swirling over it while his lips just suck on it and Luke is in heaven. “F-fuck, that…that feels really nice. I-“ he doesn’t even know how to finish that sentence.

Michael moves to his other nipple, treating it the same, and he’s finally done undoing Luke’s zipper and his hand is already in Luke’s tight boxers, fingers curling around his so-fucking-hard cock, and then he’s pumping, his movement synchronized with his tongue flicking his nipple. “M-Michael!” Luke almost screams when Michael’s fingers grazes over the head of his cock.

“I-I’m honestly not going to last.” Luke’s breathing is so fucking heavy and his hips are jerking up into Michael’s fist, fucking himself into Michael’s hand, and Michael’s lips move up, sucking a mark on Luke’s jaw. “Are you gonna come for me? So hot.” Michael murmurs against Luke’s skin, still sucking, biting and kissing and it seems like his hand is moving impossibly faster on his cock.

“Michael, Mikey, M…I’m gonna-“ and then Michael twists his wrist in one swift move and Luke’s whole body tenses and he’s coming in his pants and on Michael’s hand, his hips bucking up and his whole body jerking violently.

It takes him a minute, but once he’s down from his high he realizes what just happened, and his whole face heats up and he feels really self-conscious under Michael’s gaze, even though there’s nothing mocking in it, all Luke sees in Michael’s eyes is pure love, as always, but Luke still rolls over to him, burying his embarrassed face in his neck.

“I just came in my pants.” Luke’s voice is weak and muffled against Michael soft skin. He feels it tremble slightly as Michael chuckles. “I know, I was here for it.” He says with another chuckle, his hand coming up tot stroke Luke’s hair. “Would be kind of worrying if I weren’t here, actually.” He adds, and Luke knows he’s trying to lighten the mood because he senses that Luke is upset, but Luke can’t laugh, he’s too embarrassed, he hasn’t came in his pants since he was, like, fourteen.

“Mikey…” Luke’s voice trails off, it’s really close to a sob now. Maybe it’s the alcohol, that he hadn’t even had that much of, but he feels like crying. Michael’s hand finds Luke’s cheek, thumb brushing over it gently, and Luke is grateful that Michael isn’t trying to force him out of his hiding place in his neck because he really doesn’t want to have to look Michael in the eye right now.

“Lukey, it’s alright, it really is.” Michael hums against his hair. “We were both really turned on, if you went first I’d probably come in my pants too.” Michael tries to reassure him, but Luke knows that’s not true. Michael’s always been so fucking good at this, from the first blowjob, really.

Michael’s always been the experienced one, the one who’s already tried it all before. Michael was Luke’s first everything, and he was always so good at it, always making Luke feel really good and always having Luke completely at his mercy, while Luke, on the other hand, always had to learn, always had to look for Michael’s guidance, always needing his approval.

Luke doesn’t like being the ‘innocent’ the young kid, the one who still has a lot to learn, and he certainly doesn’t like when he comes in three seconds, making a whole mess of himself and his pants.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbles into Michael’s neck, rolling off of him, looking into his wide, green orbs. “What? What are you sorry for?” Michael’s hand moves up to brush a strand of damp, blond hair out of Luke’s face. “It was too fast, and you didn’t even get a chance to-“ Luke gets cut off by Michael’s lips on his, tender, soft and gentle.

“Fuck, Luke. It was perfect, I don’t know about you, but I really fucking love it when I make you come. You make the most beautiful face, and the noises, oh god, don’t even get me started.” Michael rubs his cheek on Luke’s, talking right into his ear. “You’re perfect.” He presses a kiss to Luke’s cheek, and the butterflies in Luke’s stomach get out of control.

“Mikey, I love you. I love you so much.” Luke’s voice is barely above a whisper. Michael nods with a fond smile. “I love you too, so damn much.”

“Now, let’s get you all cleaned up.” He speaks after a minute of silence, getting off the bed, offering his hand to Luke, which he takes without hesitation.

Once in the bathroom, Michael takes his clothes off, and when Luke tries to get his own off, he stops him. “Let me.” He says, pulling down both of Luke’s pants and boxers off, throwing them in a pile in the corner before he reaches behind Luke, starting the water.

As they wait for them to get warmer, Michael goes back to kissing Luke. It’s really soft and sweet at first, skin touch skin, and Michael’s whole body just radiates heat and it’s like Luke’s physically attracted to him, and he finds himself pressed against the sink, Michael sliding their cocks together, and fuck, Luke is getting hard again.

“Shit, you weren’t kidding when you said you’re turned on, huh?” Michael chuckles between moans, their now bare cocks touching feel really fucking amazing and Luke can’t help it, he really has no idea what came over him today, but he just wants Michael. He always fucking wants Michael. Or rather, always wants to be fucking Michael…

“Get in.” Michael jerks his chin in the direction of the shower, and Luke never hesitates to comply, climbing in, careful not to slip. He’s clumsy like that. It takes Michael a few seconds before he’s back with a bottle of lube and a huge smirk.

Michael positions Luke so he’s facing the wall, his hands on the metal bar in the shower to support himself, making sure he doesn’t slip, and then Michael’s spreading his legs apart, slicking his fingers with lube, careful not to let the water wash it off. “Okay, babe?” Michael asks for permission, and Luke finds it so fucking adorable. No matter how many times they’ll do this, Michael will always treat him with such gentleness and carefulness, like it’s their first time. And Luke is really grateful to have someone like Michael to take care of him. He trusts Michael.

So he nods and hums, and Michael doesn’t need to be told twice as he pushes his finger into Luke, slow and gentle, Luke knows he’s trying not to hurt him. But again, he’s so turned on and probably already stretched since they hadn’t stopped fucking in the past few weeks, so he pushes down on Michael’s finger, trying to show him it’s okay.

It takes a few minutes, but eventually Michael has three fingers in Luke, pumping in and out, and Luke is fucking himself down onto Michael’s fingers, holding the metal bar for dear life as he moans Michael’s name, begging him not to stop. But then he realizes that if Michael doesn’t stop, he’ll come again, and he’s not making that mistake twice. “I’m ready, Mikey.” He barely manages to choke out.

Michael pumps his fingers a few more times, just to be safe, before sliding them out before reaching behind him to the counter, grabbing the condom and tearing it open with his teeth, rolling it on himself before slicking his length with lube, pumping a few times before linings himself up.

“Okay?” he asks Luke, again, making sure they’re good to go. And Luke is so fucking eager, he nods and hums, he’s internally fighting his need to push himself down Michael’s cock before he even has the chance to do it himself. But he does, Michael pushes into Luke, inch by inch, even though Luke’s resisting and trying to use the wall as support, to push back all the way, but Michael is stronger and doesn’t let Luke. So he eventually gives up and just enjoys it.

“You feel so good, babe.” Michael breathes in his ear, when he’s all the way in, staying there for a minute, giving the both of them chance to adjust.

“Mikey, please move, please. I need you, I really need you.” Luke whines a few seconds later, needing the friction so badly. So Michael gives Luke what he wants, placing one hand on the metal bar, by Luke’s, and the other on Luke’s thigh, pulling out almost completely before snapping his back right back in, hard, making Luke’s whole body arch and a scream leaves his lips. “Fuck!”

Michael is moaning in his ear as he’s thrusting in and out of him, whispering sweet nothings right into his ear in quick pants and moans, driving Luke crazy. “So hot, so hot, Lukey.” Michael says, giving an especially hard thrust into Luke, making him bite down on his lip, his head rolling back to Michael’s shoulder.

And just when Luke is about to tell Michael he’s really fucking close, Michael stops.

Luke’s head snaps back to look at Michael, his blond, almost-white hair pressed down to his face, damp with water, his whole body looking perfect like this, wet and slick. “Why did you stop?” he nearly starts crying, he was so fucking close. “We’re switching positions.”

Michael pulls out of Luke, not giving him much time to react as he spins him. He holds the metal bar in one hand, hard, and the other moves to touch Luke’s spine, right above his ass, and he’s pulling him to him, and Luke understands. He places his hands on Michael’s shoulders, holding on tight, and jumps, his legs curling around Michael’s waist as Michael moves them so Luke’s back is pressed against the wall.

“Don’t let go.” Michael barely whispers, referring to Luke’s hands on his shoulders and his legs around his waist. And Luke is never planning on letting go.

Michael lets go of Luke’s back, bringing his hand between them to line himself up with Luke’s hole again, pushing up into him just as he’s sinking down, both of them panting heavily. “This feels so fucking good.” Michael whines. And then he thrusts up into Luke just when Luke is pushing down, and they’re both moaning and grunting.

Michael snaps his hips up particularly hard, hitting Luke’s prostate. “Michael!” he cries out, bringing his teeth down to Michael’s shoulder, sticking them in it to muffle his moans that he completely lost control of. “Fuck, fuck, Luke. I’m so close. Shit.” Michael chokes out.

“I love you, Mikey, come for me. Okay? Come for me, please. Wanna see your face.” He says, lifting his head up from Michael’s shoulder to look into his beautiful blue eyes. And Michael’s coming, as if Luke just commanded and it happened, releasing into the condom and thrusting into Luke even harder and faster, desperate to make him come for the second time tonight.

“’Gonna come, Mikey.” Luke warns, and Michael gives yet another rough thrust into Luke’s prostate, and he’s coming, untouched, his whole body shaking with excitement and pleasure and he can’t fucking believe he just came again.

When they both stop shaking, Michael helps Luke down, making sure he’s holding onto the metal bar tight before he climbs out of the shower, getting rid of the condom and then climbing back in with Luke.

“That was really fucking hot.” Michael whispers, his chest pressed to Luke’s back as he soaps Luke’s body, his hand moving up and down in such a gentle and calming manner Luke could fall asleep. “Really was. I love shower sex.” Luke giggles, his head rolling back to Michael’s shoulder, their eyes locking. “And against the wall too.” He adds with another giggle, making Michael’s corners of the mouth tug up in a fond smile. “I know you love those.” Michael’s eyebrows wiggle, making Luke laugh.

When they’re done showering, Michael wraps Luke up in a blanket, carrying him back to the room where he places him on the bed, gently, pulling out some fresh clothes from his closet and helping him dress before he does himself.

When they’re in bed, feeling exhausted and just about to fall asleep, Luke decides to open his big mouth.

“Hey, Mikey?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“I’m glad you’re the only one who can make me come in my pants.” Luke laughs and Michael joins him, squeezing his thigh.

“You’re the only one I would wanna do that for.”

And Luke knows it’s all a joke and all, but there’s still something pretty serious about this, they both feel it.

“Hey, Mikey?” Luke repeats, and he feels Michael chuckles against the back of his neck.

“Yeah, babe?” he plays along, repeating himself as well.

“I love you.”

“I love you more, Lukey. Now go to sleep, you look worn out.”

And like on command, Luke’s eyes flutter shut and he’s falling asleep in Michael’s arms, his favorite place on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought, here or on [tumblr](http://celmmings.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
